Bonnie's diary
by sovied
Summary: Bonnie, an animatronic bunny keeps a diary to himself in the backroom. He has been damaged and replaced by newer animatronics. But Bonnie has feelings for one. That one "bright yellow one".
1. 1-Bonnie

Bonnie's Diary

Day 1

Today was rough, I got a performance report saying I need an upgrade. I'll write in this later and explain why I'm here.

Day 2

I hated the upgrade. They took my face off and replaced me with some blue idiot. Now I won't be liked much anymore probably... I already got Freddy trying to annoy me, and it won't be long before everyone hates me.

Day 3

Okay, I didn't have enough time to explain myself earlier. My name is Bonnie. I'm an animatronic bunny that USED to be a part of Freddy's. Now we're all being replaced, if I remember. God, I wonder what Foxy will look like..

I can't dream it.

Day 4

Freddy... god what have they done to him... He... He looks really... I just can't explain what his replacement looks like.

Day 5

I just... saw my... replacement... It looks like all of us got gender bended except Freddy and Chica.

Day 6

Good day today. Chica's replacement is... beautiful... Luckily, I heard that the replacement LIKES me from Foxy! I hope its true! Also, I'll be calling all of the replacement 2.0's at the end of their names. Seems fair, eh?

Day 7

Bad news. They're taking parts out of us for the new ones, I guess. They threw us in some kind of room with a door saying "Parts/Service" on it. They went in and made me in a position as in I'm sitting against the wall. Freddy was literally thrown on the floor. I guess they never liked Freddy, too, because Chica was set against the wall carefully like I am. Foxy was set perfect, too. We might have some privacy here.

Day 8

Well, the new place we're in just opened. The new animatronics are on the stage, where we used to be in the old restaurant. I hope we can return home soon, fixed up.

Same day, Later on

Kids are in the restaurant. We sit in the back room, still untouched. I'm writing in my diary, though, so I have something to do while I wait for a nightshift guard. Maybe I can move during the night because in the day I hella can't.

Day 9

Freddy caught me writing.

Same day, Later on

Freddy said he will reveal this diary to everyone else if I don't stop writing in it and burn it. I decided to make up a plan and make it look like I threw it in a fire. I hid it under my pillow and copied the same book.

Day 10

Well, I can finally move during the night. I can finally move and talk to Chica 2.0...

I can't wait to see her.

Same Night, Later on

Wow, she really does like me! She was a bit shy to me, but I held back and talked to her. At one point we even held hands. I even almost kissed her, until I realized I have no face anymore. Pretty sad to have no face in a situation like this.

Day 11

Opening time. Before it was opening time Chica 2.0 winked at me.. But now I can rest a bit in the back room. It's been a long night. Forgot to tell you guys that Chica 2.0 loses her beak and normal eyes when she leaves the stage at night, so its like you can only see her endoskeleton teeth and white pupils at night. I think that it just makes her cuter.

Day 12

Well, the "old" Chica with me saw me writing.

Same day, Later on

She asked why I don't like her anymore... Why I want the new one now... All I answered was that she looks better and even has breasts. I think to myself that its going to be okay and she won't spread what I wrote, I hope...

Day 13

Life is hard. Chica spread what she found in my diary, and now everyone completely hates me. Even the night guard laughs at me when im in the office... I'll just.. sit somewhere other then the back room now. I'm sad now that I was revealed.

Night 14

Chica 2.0 heard about it too, and she was made fun of like me apparently. She came to me when all the other old models were gone. I think that she wants to be with me in the back room. She sat back like how I am in the back room. Maybe it won't be so much trouble, after all...


	2. 2-Fights and what not?

Day 15

Why can't I just live in peace? Today the new animatronics confronted me, all except the new Chica. "You need something better," Foxy would say. Why can't I just live? I don't care if they know, just don't bother me about it. Besides, Foxy said that he likes her anyway. Maybe not, I don't really care.

Day 16

Horrible. Just horrible. Foxy ended up coming out of the back room during the show and scared the crap out of everybody. I couldn't believe the amount of kids running to their parents. The employees took him back to the back room. The restaurant closed for the day. Foxy should of thought twice about going out. Maybe he thought it was night, because there are NO windows in this back room. Completely NONE.

Day 17

I don't know why, but apparently I saw Foxy flirting with the new Chica earlier. He won't get her, for sure...

Day 18

Why do I even write in this? Its not like a new animatronic can just zoom in and look at it. Totally not like it. It just kind of wastes valuable privacy sometimes.

Day 19

The store opened up today. There weren't as much kids here then a few days ago. They were probably the only ones that didn't see Foxy come out of the back room. Also, just to update, apparently the pizzaeria is closing in a few weeks and they're remaking my face and what not. The new animatronics are supposed to be scrapped. But that means I won't see... nevermind...

Day 20

Wow. Just wow. The new bonnie saw me writing. Is this the worst time of my life? Can they please leave me alone now that basically every animatronic knows I have a diary? Foxy tried to beat me up for the new Chica today, too. I don't know why, I wasn't really with her for a few days. But luckily I held back and won the fight. All the old ones got Foxy off me. I had already tore his other ear off and his costume was more scratched up, you know.

Day 21

It seems the storm will never end. Apparently there was supposed to be a blizzard or something, and the restaurant was closed for it. So now, we are just in the restaurant, alone here. We can talk and all, but I bet not many of them want to talk to me. It'll all get settled out, soon.

Same day, Later on

So it turned night, and the new Chica went in the backroom when the others were gone, yet again. She hugged me. I did it back. I talked with her for a while. I felt better, tonight. She left at about 5:45 AM. I hope tomorrow is just like today.

Day 22

The blizzard is still going on. It seems it won't stop, and it has already raised to about 4 feet.

Same day, Later on

So its night now, and yet again the new Chica came back in when others were gone. But what I didn't know, was that Foxy was lurking in the shadows when she came. So I didn't see Foxy or anything, but when Chica sat down beside me, Foxy came running at me. Welp, another fight.

Day 23

Kind of lost it last night and accidently hit the New chica's arm. Well, I think she was okay. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings.

Day 24

Today a new animatronic was in. I heard about a new animatronic named Balloon Boy was coming. Mr. Fazbear, which is the owner of the restaurant, had a truck with the animatronic in it. An employee came in with a package covered up. Another employee came out of the truck and unloaded the animatronic. He was an animatronic with a red and blue striped cap with a rotor on the top of the cap. He looked like how the new ones did, with little puffy cheeks or something like that. To be honest, I think he looks the worst of all the animatronics, even some of the old ones. I'm not saying that I'm bad looking or anything. That's not what I meant...

Day 25

Well, it seems hard but I couldn't resist pushing the ON switch on the Balloon guy.

I walked when the animatronics weren't looking to where he was. I opened a little hatch on his back, revealing a ON/OFF button. I switched him on, and his eyes opened. He apparently has balloons for the children. Seems... kind of ugly.

Day 26

Another new animatronic. This time it's a marionette I think, not a animatronic... Well it looks like a marionette. But anyways, it was striped black and white. It had red puffy cheeks like the rest of the new ones. It had black eyes. Completely black eyes. It seemed kind of creepy to me. I don't want to get too in-depth on how it looks like, so I'll just move along.

Day 27

The blizzard is still rampaging. When will it stop? Also, the New chica came to me last night. She looked at me sitting down against the wall. She walked to me. Unluckily, the Old Chica came in right at that moment, and went like super crazy and attacked the New Chica. I got the old chica off her, and I asked if the New Chica was okay. She said yes, but she had a few dents and what-not on her. She hugged me again. I feel better now.


	3. Mainly News

Day 28

Remember when I said about every animatronic saw me writing now? Not anymore since the Marionette and Balloon Boy is here.

Same day, Later on

We have some news, today. They added a Prize Corner today. It had a table filled with some plushs of the old ones... Including me. I loved those plushes. They were so cute.

Day 29

Starting to wonder what to write now, when I came up the idea of writing what I just said down. Its just weird.

Night 30

Golden Freddy is back! I saw him in the office while the nightguard was in. Heck, Goldy was like a best friend to us all in the restaurant. He was the original. He told Freddy how to do it back then. Now look at Freddy, he's an expert, all thanks to Goldy. But his left ear is torn off and wires are all coming out of it. Poor Goldy.

Day 31

The blizzard stopped today. The restaurant opened, surprisingly. I heard kids in the restaurant.

Night 32

The new Chica came to me again. Its been a few days before I saw her, actually. Freddy was in the dining room, playing checkers with Goldy. The old days were best when he played checkers with us all. So anyways, the new Chica came to me in the backroom. I thought I saw a shadow of Freddy earlier sitting in my position earlier before she came... Must be a hallucination? The new Chica hugged me again at 5 AM.

Day 33

A lot is going on today, theres more than 79 people at the pizzeria now. Also, the snow has cleared a bit. Foxy was looking out the door. He said he missed the old days. I do too.

Day 34

Foxy practiced running to the office today. The pizzeria was closed today, due to the new Chica's voicebox malfunctioning. Why is her voicebox malfunctioning already? That was short... But the new Bonnie came in today, thinking this was the kitchen. I looked at him. He looked at me. He walked out, like nothing happened. Weird.

And that's all for this chapter! Sorry it hasn't been coming in lately, school got on me. And the next chapter will be in faster!


	4. Bonnie's Love Final Chapter

Night 35

Okay... so now the new Freddy is acting up with the voicebox. His was glitching out a bit. I also saw this purple thing walking down the office hallway. I don't know who it is, and don't really want to.

Night 36

I heard a yell in the office. When I peeked down the office hallway, I saw the new version of me holding an endoskeleton's neck. Is that even an endoskeleton? I don't know. But the next minute I went back to Parts/Services, I saw a bit of blood go down the hallway. Maybe it isn't an endoskeleton...

Day 37

A new night watch. Fritz Smith. He kind of opened a switch on the new animatronics and tampered with it a bit. Hope nothing went wrong.

Night 38

Okay, so this time the new Chica actually didn't want to be around me. Was it the tampering? Hopefully she will come here. I need to say something to her. Well, not really. I can't talk anymore without a face, so I probably need to write it on some sort of paper.

At 5AM, I heard footsteps. I was the only one still in parts/services now. I was still waiting. The new Chica peeked inside the room. When I saw her, she didn't act normal. I don't want to get too indepth, so I wrote on the paper to tell her to sit down next to me. Hopefully this goes well. She sat next to me. I wrote on the paper if she liked me, because I do. And... the answer?

Yes.

My mood sprouted up. It turned 6AM. The usual chime played.

Day 39

It's a good thing I spent time with the new Chica, when I could. Someone threw the newspaper in the Parts/Services. I looked at it and read. They're being scrapped. So before the scrapping began, when employees were outside getting materials for scrapping, I sneaked onto the show stage and hugged her. She did it back. I heard footsteps outside of the restaurant, and I quickly went back to my location. I heard loud banging noises outside of the room. I heard a part of the new animatronics fall into a metal basket. Mr. Fazbear came in the parts/services, and told us all of our missing pieces will be recovered, and that I would get my face back. Hurray, I guess. The new Chica meant more to me then just a friend. Well, I probably should burn this book. Theres no use with it anymore. Hopefully no one else will find out I had a diary. Goodbye, new Chica.


	5. Announcement

This is just a chapter to inform you theres a sequel called

"Another 5 Nights at Freddys"

This was to tell you I made a sequel to this story. I'm making chapters on it more then this, so please check it out if you can and when you can!

Since Toy Chica is scrapped, Bonnie has to go to a vision to see her again. I'll lead the rest to you to find out.

So basically, this means I'm still working on stories for you guys to read!


End file.
